Reyna's Decline
by StarzForever
Summary: Reyna tries to continue her life as a Praetor, but as flashbacks haunt her every move, what can she do? Rated T for future violence.


**Reyna's Decline**

 _ **I own nothing but my OCs I created for this story. The names will be at the bottom and so will the translations.**_ _ **One more thing, the flash backs are from the books, I just made them in Reyna's P.O.V.**_

Reyna walked ahead of the twelfth legion. Ever since she returned to Camp Jupiter there had been small _changes_. Monsters had started taking advantage that the legions had lost some members. Although monsters had never been a problem for Reyna, these monsters were cowards and stayed high up in the mountains, where the legions couldn't reach them. You may be wondering, if the monsters are in the mountains how can they attack the camp? Well, Laistrygonians Giants can throw rocks and even though the rocks wouldn't make it all the way down the mountains the Giants had help. Hellhound's teleported the Giants down into the Camp at night and, well the Giants brought rocks. You can see how that ends.

"Legio! Sequere mea! Manere apud vestra acies!" Reyna shouted.

"Stay in your formations for the night and switch the guards at midnight! I don't want ANY more losses." Reyna ordered.

But as Reyna said that flashbacks started to over whelm her.

 _-Flashback- Reyna P.O.V._

 _I was back in the forum looking at Jason._

" _Uh, Reyna," Jason said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to show Piper around before the senate meeting. She's never seen New Rome."_

 _I felt my face harden with anger, recoiling in shock._ _He what?_ _I…felt my heart break. I looked over at Annabeth she had a look of pity on her face. Her expression said it all, this was like rubbing salt in a wound. Before anyone else noticed my hurt expression, I shut my emotions out._

" _Of course," I said coldly._

 _I watched as Percy took Annabeth's hand. I felt my heart break even more, but I kept my emotions out. I saw Annabeth's expression of pity again._ _How could boys be so dense?_

" _Yeah, me, too. I'd like to show Annabeth-"_

" _No," I snapped, I couldn't take it, and besides I needed to talk to her anyways._

 _I saw Percy's expression harden._

 _He knit his eyebrows. "Sorry?"_

" _I'd like a few words with Annabeth," I said my voice hard. "Alone. If you don't mind, my fellow praetor."_

 _I saw Annabeth's unsure expression._

" _Come, daughter of Athena." I rose from the couch. "Walk with me."_

 _-End of flashback-_

"Praetor Reyna is everything okay?" Asked a brown haired, green eyed teenage boy.

"Yes," Reyna lied. "I'll be in my quarters if anyone needs me."

Reyna stalked off hoping to forget her painful memories. But close to midnight it happened again.

 _-Flashback- Reyna P.O.V._

 _I was still in my quarters but a different part of it, talking to Percy and Hazel._

 _I watched as Hazel leaned towards me._

" _If he's survived as a loner all this time, maybe he's seen Jason" She suggested._

 _Then she turned to Percy._ _NO!_

" _Have you met a demigod like us before? A guy in a purple shirt, with marks on his arm-"_

" _Hazel," I felt my voice harden, it was too painful to remember. "Percy's got enough to worry about."_

 _I was barely aware of Percy talking until._

" _Who's Jason?"_

 _I shot Hazel an irritated look._ _Why? It's just so damn painful! No backing out, hide your emotions Reyna._

" _He is…he_ _ **was**_ _my colleague." I waved my hand at the chair beside mine. "The legion normally has two elected praetors. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, was our other praetor until he disappeared last October."_

 _I watched Percy as he tried to calculate what I was talking about. I guess he was trying to calculate how long Jason had been_ _ **gone**_ _._

" _You mean he's been gone eight months, and you haven't replaced him" Percy figured out._

" _He might not be dead," Hazel said. "We haven't given up."_

 _I winced._ _I miss you Jason. If you can hear my thoughts please come back to me._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Reyna felt her emotions bubbling up. Even Venus, the goddess of love had said: _You will not find love where you wish or where you hope. No demigod shall heal your heart._

Reyna eyes started to water. Why was it her with the love problems. She couldn't understand.

"Reyna!" A voice called from outside her door. "Are you okay? From before, when you stopped and froze in front of the legion. What happened?"

"Who is it?" Reyna shouted grabbing her spear and marching towards the door.

As she opened her door, Reyna saw it was the same green eyed boy from before.

"Umm it's me Marcus, the son of Mercury, 17 years of age." He said simply.

"Ahh yes, son of….Mercury." Reyna sighed "What do you need?"

"I know that expression on your face," Reyna recoiled back as he said it, "It's the face of someone who's had their heart broken."

"How would you know?" Reyna snapped.

"I know how it feels."

"Don't pull silly pranks!"

"I'm not joking!"

"Go away!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Marcus yelled.

Reyna stumbled back, not expecting him to yell.

"I know how it feels. I know how it feel to love someone, to be by their side and then when they leave you and come back, I know how it feels, when your best friend loves someone else and without realizing it they….. _they break your heart._ " At this point Marcus was openly crying and Reyna was still in shock.

"I-I…um-well…you-" Reyna sighed her words jumbled. "I'm sorry."

"I have never had anyone to share my feelings with, so I close them up, lock them away. Now I see how I could've been better. You dealt with the same as me, but when I see you I camp you're so happy and you still care so much for others" Reyna finished. "I'm sorry…"

 _ **Okay YAY! First Chappy for Reyna's Decline is done. I hope you like it so far.**_

 _ **Remember:**_

 _ **Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO. (I wish I did)**_

 _ **Rick Riordan also owns the scenes I used for the flashbacks, but I changed them to Reyna's P.O.V.**_

 _ **I own Marcus and this story.**_

" _ **Legio! Sequere mea! Manere apud vestra acies!" Translates to "Legion! Follow me! Stay with your line!"**_

 _ **That all I guess….OH! When I post my HTTYD story read the authors at the beginning but if you don't read it, this is what I'm going to put on my HTTYD story:**_

 **Okay my beautiful reviewers! I have a small favor to ask you! It would be great to get 5 WHOOOOLE REVIEWS by Sunday and I'll do a double update for which ever story you want me to double update. Sooooo review and make sure you chose which story you want me to double update on Sunday!**

 _ **So that is also (I'm repeating myself) what I'm posting on my HTTYD story.**_


End file.
